Secrets
by Destiny Moon 56
Summary: Serena thought everything was perfect, but every marriage has its secrets.
1. Chapter 1

As usual she parked her Mercedes Benz in her garage that connected to the 2-story house that her husband just purchased. Serena Chiba was the ideal wife, an entrepreneur that cooked and cleaned. Her husband, Darien Chiba was a surgeon and was highly praised for his accomplishments in the medical field. It would seem they had the perfect life, but appearances are deceiving.

After a long day at work all Darien wanted was a day at home with his beautiful wife. She would soon be on her way home from work. Serena had changed so much after high school. In a short time she had transformed into a mature business woman that was co- owner of a popular restaurant called Luna's. She and her best friend Rei Hino created the idea for the business. Serena entered the house quietly and decided she needed a much appreciated shower. She walked into their bedroom and noticed that someone had beat her too it. She was startled to see her husband there, his body glistening with water. She was tempted to join him, but he came out before this attempt could happen.

She couldn't help but stare at his well sculpted body. He could make her drool with just a towel wrapped around his thin waist. Darien couldn't help but grin like a devil. "You know that staring is rude," he said. Serena couldn't help but blush, "You are so conceited and I wasn't even looking at you." He loved teasing her, but he had something else in mind for them to do. "Why don't you get a little bit more comfortable by taking off all your clothes?" He began by removing his towel. Serena protested by saying, "Darien I wanted to take a shower first"! Darien wanted her now, "You can take one after I'm done." She became more aroused by the minute also, so their sexual urges took over. Before she knew it clothes were thrown everywhere and now her body was covered in a layer of sweat. Darien was more ruthless than usual. He created a fast rhythm and she became tired quickly. As they reached their climax, Darien called out someone's name, but it wasn't Serena. The name was Rei.

Please review, I want some corrective criticism. This is my second fic. Please be nice. I'll add a much longer chapter if I get enough reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why", was the only word that escaped her lips. During their intense lovemaking he had called out Rei's name. Serena had a look of betrayal as she gazed upon Darien's sleeping form. She couldn't think straight, so she grabbed her keys and left.

So many things were going through her head as she drove down a deserted rode. The fact that her bestfriend and her husband could be having an affair made her furious, but also scared. Serena thought that everything was fine, but she now realized that something was going on.

Yesterday….

"Luna's is getting record business Rei," said Serena as she noticed a party of seven coming in.

"Yeah we are," said Rei spaced out, "Um Serena I need to leave early today for a doctor's appointment."

"Are you alright Rei," Serena asked worriedly.

"It's just a check-up Meatball head!" said Rei playfully.

Before Serena responded with another insult, Rei was already out the door.

End of Flashback

How could they have met yesterday, Darien was at home waiting for her. She was getting more confused by the minute. Her thoughts were interrupted by her ringing cell phone. It was Darien calling her. She wondered if he was calling to explain himself or to yell at her for leaving in the middle of the night. In her current condition she really didn't care.

"Hello," she said unemotionally.

"Serena please come home," Darien said scared, "it's late and something could happen to you."

"I'm not coming home till you explain why you said her name," she said sounding angrier by the minute.

"Serena, what are you talking about?" he said confused.

"Don't act dumb with me you know damn well you said Rei's name when we were having sex," she stated.

Darien was really tired from the day before so he didn't remember much. He remembers seeing Serena and then having great sex as usual, but that's it.

"Serena I have no idea what you're talking about, I think you're tired from work and should come home."

"I can't believe you're lying, at least tell me the truth," she said now on the verge of crying.

"Please baby, come home," Darien pleaded.

"I'm not coming back un- , Serena's words were cut off as someone shouting caught her attention.

She wasn't paying attention to the road and now her car was in a collision course towards a motorcyclist. She quickly made a left turn to avoid hitting him, but her car swerved dangerously to the edge of the rode.

Serena needed to get out the car if she were to survive; unfortunately she could not open her door because the handle was stuck against the railing. She had to move fast because the car was moving closer and closer to falling off the edge. Her only option was the window. She was skinny enough to fit through her now broken window. The pieces of glass still remaining were sharp, so she was very careful.

Serena watched sadly as her car finally fell to the sharp rocks below. She could replace the car but not her life. Suddenly she thought about the person she almost hit. She searched the road and finally came across a motorcycle. The person that was riding it was lying next to it. She checked for a pulse and was surprised to see that he was still alive. The person was on their back so she couldn't see their face. The face she saw after the person turned over scared the hell out of her.

"Seyia!"


End file.
